


Le Courage d'Aimer

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: Voilà mon secret: moi, j’ai passé des années lumièresA te chercher parmi toutes les galaxiesTu m’as confié le tien: tu as passé des années lumièresA me chercher parmi les éclipses lunaires





	Le Courage d'Aimer

Tes yeux d’univers brillent  
Quand ils viennent d’être époussetés  
Les cendres se dissipent  
Et tu deviens l’étoile du Berger

Tes mains illuminées par les astres  
Ne peuvent rien rater ce soir  
Ce que tu veux me faire voir  
C’est la beauté de ton espace infini

Tes rêves s’alignent avec les planètes  
La dernière minute avant minuit  
Ils font se tourner bien des têtes  
Car tu veux capturer des comètes

Tes mots resplendissent dans mon esprit  
Tels des étoiles, mais plus surprenant encore  
Tu ne craint pas d’être incompris  
C’est là ta définition du mot « courage »

Tes actes, tes mots, tes silences, tout de toi  
Exsudent ta philosophie, ton coeur que j’aime tant  
Tu sais, je nous rêve souvent sous le même toit  
Et qui sait, un jour, peut-être que cela se réalisera ?

Voilà mon secret: moi, j’ai passé des années lumières  
A te chercher parmi toutes les galaxies  
Tu m’as confié le tien: tu as passé des années lumières  
A me chercher parmi les éclipses lunaires

Nous en avons chacun  
Un deuxième, commun:  
Nous avons, toi et moi,  
Le courage de nous aimer


End file.
